in_birthfandomcom-20200215-history
Gordeau (Gameplay)
Introduction Health: 10500 (Originally 13700) Play-type: Offensive, Footsies Dash Type: Run Specialty: Assimilation Gordeau is one of the two characters that can steal GRD from the opponent. Force Function also gains 3 frames less startup and less recovery while also having head-level invincibility frames when in Vorpal state. Gordeau is a simple-to-pick-up power fighter with long reach and good priority in his normals and special moves, as his scythe gives him solid near-full-screen control and is also able to expend his meter for solid EX moves to use as reversals. Either way, his fundamentals and easy-to-grasp combos lead to solid damage off of nearly any hit confirm. At middle distance, use 5C or his specials with good priority like Mortal Slide or Grim Reaper to beat out his opponent's moves or to keep them in check. At close range, use Aim Opening or 6B as overheads in order to force openings during blockstring pressure, especially when combined with his command grab for tick throw setups. Not only does Gordeau have his fundamentals and his long range, but he can also steal the opponent's GRD, making him a powerful character to control that gauge with and also gives him access to the benefits of Vorpal state more often. However, most notable weakness of his is that he lacks non-physical zoning tools or any sort (such as a real projectile), which against careful fighters, can easily render his best pokes to be beaten out when used at bad times. This also ties into his scythe-based attacks being very situational due to them covering only certain angles (such as his 2C having weak-horizontal range for an anti-air and his Shade Harvest having a narrow hitbox). Another big weakness of his is his lack of fast safe moves outside of his throw; because of this, Gordeau is often committed to his pokes and can barely play a safe footsies game when his longest-reaching attacks are fairly laggy. Examples include his 5C, 3C and his Grim Reaper, all three of which can be easily punished on whiff or block if used carelessly; playing Gordeau while simple, does not encourage haphazard use of his tools. Move List 'Normal Moves' 'Throw' 'Force Function' 'Command Normals/Unique Arts' 'Special Moves/Sure-Killing Arts' 'Infinite Worth' 'Infinite Worth EXS' Combos BASIC COMBOS *(5B) > 5A＞5B＞5C＞236A＞236A＞236A *2B＞5B＞5C＞3C＞2B＞3C＞2C＞Charged j.C *5C＞236A＞236A＞2B＞2C＞j.B＞j.C＞5B＞214B MID-SCREEN 5A Starter *5A＞5B＞2B＞5C＞3C＞236A＞236A＞2C＞Charged j.C＞3C＞236A＞236A＞236A 2A Starter *2A (Up to 3 times)＞5B＞5C＞3C＞236A＞236A＞2C＞Charged j.C＞3C＞236A＞236A＞236A 5B Starter *5B＞2B＞5C＞3C＞236A＞236A＞3C＞2C＞Charged j.C＞j.A＞j.B＞3C＞236A＞236A＞236A *5B＞2B＞5C＞3C＞236A＞236A＞3C＞2C(1)＞j.B＞j.C＞3C＞236A＞236A＞236A 2B Starter *2B＞5B＞2C(1)＞5C＞3C＞236B＞236B＞2C＞Charged j.C＞j.A＞j.B＞3C＞236A＞236A＞236A *2B（Hit with the tip）＞5C＞3C＞236A＞236A＞3C＞2C＞Charged j.C＞j.A＞j.B＞3C＞236A＞236A＞236A 2C Starter *2C＞j.B＞j.C＞3C＞2B＞Delay 3C＞3C＞236A＞236A＞236A *2C＞Charged j.C＞（3C＞）＞236A＞236A＞2C＞236B＞236B＞236B *2C＞5A (Whiff)＞5B＞j.B＞j.C＞3C＞2B＞Delay 3C＞3C＞236A＞236A＞236A 3C Starter *3C＞236A＞236A＞2B＞5C＞j.B＞j.C＞3C＞236B＞236B＞236B *3C＞2B＞3C＞236A＞236A＞2B＞5C＞j.B＞j.C＞3C＞236A＞236A＞236A 6B Starter *6B＞22A＞2B＞236A＞236A＞2C＞Charged j.C＞j.A＞j.B＞3C＞236A＞236A＞236A *6B＞22A＞3C＞2B＞5C＞j.B＞j.C＞3C＞236A＞236A＞236A Assault Starter *Assault j.C＞5A＞5B＞5C＞3C＞236A＞236A＞2C＞Charged j.C＞3C＞236A＞236A＞236A *Assault j.C＞5B＞2B＞5C＞3C＞236A＞236A＞2C＞Charged j.C＞3C＞236A＞236A＞236A Mortal Slide Starter *236A/B＞236A/B＞3C＞2C＞Charged j.C＞3C＞236A＞236A＞236A *236A/B＞236A/B＞3C＞2B＞5C＞j.B＞j.C＞3C＞236A＞236A＞236A Grim Reaper Starter *623A/B/C (Chain Shift)＞(Dash)＞j.B＞j.C＞5B＞236B＞236B＞2C＞Charged j.C＞j.A＞j.B＞3C＞236A＞236A＞236A *623A/B/C (Chain Shift)＞(Dash＞j.B＞j.C＞3C＞236A＞236A＞2C＞Charged j.C＞j.A＞j.B＞3C＞236A＞236A＞236A *623A/B/C (Chain Shift)＞(Dash)＞j.B＞j.C＞5B＞236B＞236B＞2B＞5C＞j.B＞j.C＞3C＞236A＞236A＞236A *623A/B/C (Chain Shift)＞(Dash)＞j.B＞j.C＞3C＞236A＞236A＞2B＞5C＞j.B＞j.C＞3C＞236A＞236A＞236A *623A/B (Aerial hit)＞22C＞(Dash)＞2C＞Charged j.C＞j.A＞j.B＞3C＞236A＞236A＞236A *623A/B (Aerial hit)＞22C＞(Dash)＞2B＞5C＞j.B＞j.C＞3C＞236A＞236A＞236A A or EX Assimilation Starter *214A/C (Chain Shift)＞5C＞3C＞236A＞236A＞2B＞5C＞j.B＞j.C＞3C＞236B＞236B＞236B *214A/C (Chain Shift)＞22A＞2C＞236B＞236B＞2B＞5C＞j.B＞j.C＞3C＞236A＞236A＞236A Throw Starter *Throw (Hold the stick down)＞5A＞5B＞2C＞2B＞5C＞3C＞236B＞236B＞236B (Doesn't work on Linne) *Throw (Hold the stick down)＞5A＞2C＞Charged j.C＞3C＞236A＞236A＞236A Notes: *2C>Charged j.C>j.A>j.B drops really easily against Vatista and Chaos. Recommended to use other routes against them. *2B>5C>j.B>j.C>3C often drops against Eltnum. Try to evade using that route. CORNER COMBOS 5B Starter *5B＞2B＞5C＞236A＞236A＞Dash C＞22A＞5B＞j.B＞j.C＞3C＞236A＞236A＞236A *5B＞5C＞3C＞22B＞2B＞22A＞5B＞j.B＞j.C＞3C＞236A＞236A＞236A 2B Starter *2B＞5C＞3C＞22B＞2C＞22A＞5B＞j.B＞j.C＞3C＞236A＞236A＞236A 2C Starter * 2C > j.B > j.236B > 22C > 3C > 22B > 3C > 2C > 5C Notable Players * Destrade * GO1 * Shie * Iron Mao * King Engine Colors Category:Move Sets